Watch Us Run
by princessg101
Summary: A tribute to my favourite couple on Doctor Who - River and Doctor. Following the Impossible Astronaut, the Doctor finds out what River said to Rory


Watch Us Run

**A/N: Hello to all my new readers and to all my returning companions. First Dr. Who fic YAY! I'm new to the Whovian world but I couldn't wait to start writing so ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Despite the whirring engines the TARDIS was quiet. Amy and Rory had gone to bed leaving the Doctor in the console room with his thoughts. Their adventure in Utah gave him a lot to think about not the least of which being River Song. Rory had accidentally let slip what River had said in the tunnels and it only reminded him of the first time they met…well in his timeline. The Library stuck out his mind like a sore thumb every time he saw her and with her talking about how it would _kill_ her when they would meet and he wouldn't recognize her; he realised he couldn't do it. He couldn't remain quietly on the sidelines and just let her walk to death but he still promised not to change anything. He saw the heartbroken expression on her face when he admitted to having never kissed her before and now fully understood how much that cut into her. The Doctor braced the console, dragging in breaths with real effort, he had to do something. Making up his mind, he flipped the switches and set the coordinates, hoping he was doing the right thing.

At Stormcage River lay on her cot dejectedly staring at the ceiling. The Doctor was slipping away from her, second by second, she was losing him. That being said, you could imagine her surprise when the TARDIS reappeared except it wasn't in the hallway, it landed right in her cell. It took up most of the available space forcing River to remain on the bed and watch as the Doctor just managed to exit the blue box. He looked so clumsy and awkward River couldn't help smiling, "Hello Sweetie."

"Ms. Song." The Doctor needed somewhere to sit so River moved over to give him space on the bed.

"It's only been an hour since our kiss," River teased. "Back for more already?"

"Maybe later," the Doctor grinned. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About…"

"Rory might've mentioned something you said while down in those tunnels and -"

Dammit, never let him see the damage, River shook her head, "Doctor look -"

"River let me fin-"

"But -"

The Doctor had to put his hand to her mouth to silence her, "River Song I'm going to take my hand away and you're going to let me finish, understood?" River nodded, though her face showed her displeasure. "Good," he dropped his hand and she remained silent, "good," he repeated. "River I would never lie to you about something like this so I'm going to be honest; yes, there will come a day in your future when we meet and I won't know you. I'm not going spoil it but there is something I need to tell you." The Doctor took a deep breath and met River squarely in the eye. He had expected her to say something but her insides were churning, it was impossible to talk. "One day, I got a…message to come somewhere and there was this woman. This incredible, phenomenal, mysterious, woman who said she was from my future. I had no idea who she was but she knew me, so very well it was stunning. It never really occurred to me that I would have someone that close to me in my life. I didn't trust her at first and she recognized that and she also knew how to prove herself to me. I still didn't truly know her but I understood she would become one of, if not the most important person, in my many lives. Then she was gone." Both the Doctor and River were trying very hard not to cry but for different reasons. "And all I was left with was the hope that one day I would get to unravel the mystery of River Song. Who she was, where she came from, and most importantly when the hell did I start liking archaeologists."

River choked out a laugh over her tears. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to know, to remember, that even then, even when I had – have – absolutely no clue who you are that I am no less intrigued, amazed, and floored by you. You, Professor River Song, will always be the most curious and wonderful piece of my life. Yes we're running in opposite directions but we're still running side by side, it's not over, so you," the Doctor finally felt the tears spill over, "you watch us run. You and me, time and space."

"Doctor," River threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him off the bed. "Thank you."

"Anytime my River," the Doctor held her tightly. "Now," he pulled away to wipe her tears and brush the hair from her face, "I believe you took the liberty last time, I would like very much to take the lead on this one." He said this while sliding his hand to around neck and cupping the back of her head, making his intentions perfectly clear.

"The guards?" River whispered not drawing away.

"Perception filters," the Doctor replied.

"Oh we've had a lot of fun with those," River's eyes twinkled mischievously making him grin.

"Really? Do tell or let me guess -"

"Spoilers." They said it together and laughed quietly.

"Kiss me Doctor," River ordered softly.

"With pleasure." The Doctor tilted her head at just the perfect angle to fit their mouths together causing something to come over them, blocking out the rest of everything. No hesitation, no urgency. For that one moment, in a jail cell at one of the heaviest maximum security prisons in the galaxy, the universe's most celebrated hero and it's most notorious criminal forgot about time, the past, the present, the future, firsts, and lasts. It didn't matter what order they were going in, their story was etched across time and space like none other.


End file.
